Fateful Decision
by RockTheWorld
Summary: What happens if Sam doesn't ever show up at the field ? Told from pointofview. I'M BACK! NEW CHAPTER! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

As usual, I have no relation to Never Been Kissed, although I wish I did. I don't own any part or have any relation to anyone involved with this movie (again, although I wish I did). I don't take any credit for any other movie titles or songs in this story. Sorry! Well, read and enjoy! 


	2. Too Much

It was just too much. I couldn't handle it anymore. I mean, I had put up with it forever. And now this girl had to deal with it as well. But this was such a romantic moment. Here, in Sam's arms, I had to dig deep inside myself to pull away. I wanted to tell him so bad. Wanted to divulge the secret that I had been keeping, let him know before he or I got hurt.  
  
But Aldys had been my friend since Gus had given me this assignment. Since I had been sent back to South Glen South to find out exactly what teenagers today were thinking. Gibby, Kirsten, Kristen, just recently had they finally opened up, and the same thing went for Guy, who really was a sweetie, although he was a shallow seventeen year old. Nothing like Sam. I had to do it. I had to do what was right for once. And so I ran, thinking only of getting there in time. I swung my arms wildly, knocking the dog of Alpo out of their hands just in time.  
  
I had really done it now. As the nasty smelling mass of brown goo went tumbling through the air, splattering all over the three most popular girls in school I knew my cover was blown. But I had done the right thing. I had kept one more girl like myself safe from total humiliation, much like I had faced at my senior prom. I just hoped that I hadn't ruined it for Sam and me. 


	3. Crashing Down

I watched as the girl I loved leaped out of my arms. I had been so close to telling her what I felt. I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. Not only was it illegal, it was immoral, and not to mention against school policy. But, there was just something about her. She was so...so...so unlike anyone I had ever met. She was so different than Laura was, so much more. I remembered that first day she had entered his classroom in the ridiculous outfit. The white one with the goose feather boa. She had looked like a total fool, but the moment she had opened her mouth I was amazed. No way could this be a high school girl. I didn't know any high school girl who could carry on such an intelligent conversation about, about............cheese, let alone about Shakespeare. Who was this girl, and what was she doing here at South Glen South.  
  
How was I supposed to deal with this? Everyday I waited for fifth period so I could see her again. And then, the hour came and went as quickly as a blink. She was such a great writer it was amazing and I looked forward to her work more than I had looked forward to anybody's work, ever. And as I watched her transform, I was even more drawn in to her world. All of a sudden she seemed to leave Aldys behind and gravitated to Gabby, Kirsten, and Kristen, the three least likely people I figured a girl like Josie would choose to be friends with. And when she had told me so passionately about going with Guy to prom, I had sworn I had seen a flash of something else in her eyes. Something that reminded me of the way I felt about her. And that's when I had made up my mind.  
  
I was going to tell her. I had to tell her. I had to do it at prom too. Right after she won queen. It would be perfect. The line about feeling like a fool, feeling like he was going to his own wedding. It would all fit together. It had too. I had kept his feelings under wraps for an entire year. And if I didn't tell her now, she would go off to college and forget all about me. And I COULD NOT let that happen. Not for anything in the world. And so, when I was finally dancing with her, feeling the perfect small of her back pressed in to my palm, I was ready. I prepared myself, and when I looked in to her eyes, I swore I saw what must have been a reflection of his own passion. Which is why, when she leaped out of my arms, I felt my whole world come crashing down around me. 


	4. Botched Carrie

It had finally happened. After four long years of want, and of trying desperately to hide that want, I was back in the arms of the man I loved and knew would never love me back. Guys arms were exactly the way they were last time I had been in them. That seemed like ages ago. Freshman homecoming. Back before Guy had become popular and I was left behind in the dust. That was before the hypocrisy of the high school jungle had torn us in two separate directions, on to paths that would never cross again unless one of us went plowing through the woods of insults and torture that high school used to keep those who love each other apart.  
  
I looked around me, wanting to take everything, to remember every detail. I was back with the one she loved. But why now? a little voice in the back of my head asked? He's not doing it because he wants you back. He's doing it because he wants to put everything behind him, just like he said. That or he's doing it to hurt you. That's it- he wants to hurt you again, just like he always has. I shook my head violently, ridding it of that little voice. This was to perfect to be hateful. I gazed around the dance floor at all the other happy couples. Rob and his ditzy date. Josie and Mr. Coulson. Me and Guy. It was just too perfect. Rob was smiling. Guy was smiling. I was grinning like a doofus. And Josie was smiling too, until she made eye contact with me. What was the matter? The minute Josie had cast her eyes in my direction, her face fell. Shouldn't she be so happy she could cry? I was. And Josie, being held in Sam's arms, should be too!  
  
I was so confused when Josie leapt out of the arms of the man she loved. After all, it was obvious to everyone that Sam and Josie were infatuated with each other, except to maybe Sam and Josie. Which is why Josie should be in the arms of Sam, not hurtling towards me like a linebacker. It wasn't until I saw the dog of Alpo go flying, splattering all over Kirsten, Kristen, and Gibby, as well as the floor. The little voice had been right. It was all a joke. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, ashamed to make eye contact with Guy. How could I have been so stupid? All I wanted was to have a night of fun and laughs and maybe a little love. But now I was the star of my own personal botched Carrie. 


	5. Why Bother?

What was I doing? What could have been going through my head when I agreed to do this? I mean, she was such a dork, such a nerd. How was it possible for someone to be SO un-cool? I can't believe I had actually gone out with this girl. I was Guy Perkins. I was a God at South Glen South, and that was being modest about it. Every girl wants me, but here I was, dancing with Aldys Morgenstern, a member of the friggin Denominators, while my date, the coolest girl at school Joise Gellar was dancing with Mr. Coulson. That should be me over there in her arms. She was what I wanted. If I hadn't promised Gibby and Kristen and Kirsten that I'd help them out, I WOULD be over there right now. Aldys deserved what she was about to get. That dog food on her head would be perfect revenge for her being such a bitch about buying a prom ticket. What right did she have to talk to them like that? Didn't she know that they could crush her like a little bug? Well, she was bout to find out.  
  
I looked at her, as much as I didn't want to. She just couldn't take her eyes off me so I did her the pleasure of looking back at her. I was caught off guard by how her eyes looked. They were sparkling, and her smile was so big. She's kind of pretty, I thought, in a nerdy, weird, kind of unusual way. I could see why, at one point in time, she would have been a total babe, if she hadn't gone down that path of nerds. I mean, she would have had a guaranteed in if only she had stuck with him after freshman homecoming. True, true, I thought, I had dumped her, but still.....there had to have been something she could do besides joining the Denominators!  
  
What was Josie doing? Why was she being such a tool? There she was, right in the middle of the song, knocking Aldys out of the way and throwing the can of Alpo up in the air. Was she nuts? Why would she bother? That's what Aldy's was, dog food, so why not give her a taste of herself? Josie was being a total nark. She had no right. And all of a sudden I realized that maybe Aldys was even more my type than Josie was. And that thought scared the crap out of me. After all, I was Guy Perkins. I was totally cool, wasn't I? 


	6. What Everyone Wants

It hadn't worked. How had it not worked? I was so sure that he would come back, that he would actually kiss me. Maybe Gus was right. Maybe I had been involved in the high school world too long and was actually beginning to develop some of the gullibility and innocence that seems to seep out of the hallways and lockers of South Glen South. Of course he hadn't come. I had lied to him, deceived him, and then I had expected him to come crawling back to me? What was the matter with me?  
  
Even as those thoughts rushed through my head as I waited to board the plane to Paris I knew what the answer was. What was the matter with me? I had been in love. You do crazy things when you're in love. And you just expect people to do the same crazy things in return. And when they don't- you get heartbroken, just like I was now. It had been almost a week since those life long five minutes on the pitchers mound. I was still reeling. The Ram's had won the championship, Robb was extremly happy in his new assistant coaching job, and Nina and Gus were engaged. Everyone in the world was happy, except for me. But I had to stop wallowing in self pity. I had too.  
  
I was on my way to Paris. On my way to the city of love. Rickford had given me the assignment shortly after my first article was published. Well, at least I had gotten one thing I had always wanted: I was now a certifiable journalist for the Chicago Sun-Times. And now I had an even bigger story to write. Again, I was going under as a highschool student. I don't know what it is about me, but I always seem to be playing the teen role. Anyway- this time I was going undercover as an American student in a French school. I was supposed to tell everybody back home exactly what it was like to be a foreign exchange student, and all about the life in Paris. I was lucky, I was willing to admit that sooner than later. A full year in Paris- something everyone wanted but no one got. And the one thing I wanted I knew I would never get. 


	7. Big Apple Backlash

So what- Josie had written an article about me- big deal! I mean, she had lied to me for close to a year- I had the right to blow her off. She deserved it, right? Well, I was on my way back to New York and I didn't need to worry about it anymore. She was out of my life, and I was out of hers. I mean, so what if she had been the love of my life- I was in love with someone fictional. Josie Gellar, high school student, didn't exist. The only Josie that existed was reporter- a reporter doing a story on me. And so, when I called Laura and told her that I had changed my mind about moving in, I had pushed every single thought of Josie out of my mind- and if not out, at least to that little place where they wouldn't be recalled.  
  
The minute I stepped off the plane I remembered what I had loved most- the hustle and bustle of the city. The people, the buildings, the life surging through the very core of the city. The flyers hanging all over Times Square, the constant memorial of Ground Zero, and the artistic feeling throbbing through the Broadway Theatre district. That's where Laura lived- right in the middle of Broadway. It wasn't exactly the place you expected to find a person like Laura- she was a CEO of a major corporation. Broadway was more of a person for Josie......Josie.....  
  
About a week I received a message from the person I least expected to hear from- Guy Perkins. I had given all my students my new number, just in case they wanted to talk, but I never expected to hear from one of them. I still replay the message in my mind....  
  
Hey Mr. Coulson- it's Guy. Just wanted to let you know I think you're a dick. You had Josie Gellar- friggin' Josie Gellar, the best girl at South Glen South, and you let her get away. What is the matter with you? I think you're an ass. If you want to redeem yourself call her in France. The number is 769-008-5674 ext.675. The girl I wanted wants you- so I want you to want her- call her man. Just.....call her. Later.  
  
Maybe Guy was right. He was so young- 18. Maybe he could see what I couldn't. Josie had apologized, but he had blown her off- does that make him the bad guy? I should call her- I should defiantly call her- at least to make amends. But now he was the one in trouble- he was the one who had left her on the pitchers mound for public humiliation. Did I really expect her to take my call? 


	8. Heart on the Table

I had graduated high school and Guy Perkins had asked me out on a date. My life was......for lack of a better word- perfect. Except for one small glitch- Josie had her heart broken in front of everyone at South Glen South and had then been banished to France. Well, maybe not banished, but close. I had begged her to stay behind, but I didn't blame her for leaving. I would have left too if I were her. But I wasn't- I was me, and planned to stay that way. Even with the addition of the most popular guy in school to my previously pitiful existence.  
  
Needless to say, my life had been turned upside down after prom. It was shortly after Josie had stormed out that he had asked me to go out with him the following Monday. He told me he had no part in the prank that was being played on me that night, but I was still wary. After an entire week, and a lot of encouragement from both Josie and Dean from the Denominators, I had accepted and put my heart on the table.  
  
He actually was very, very sweet. He opened doors for me, paid for everything, and even went so far to put his coat over a puddle for me. It was more than I could have asked for, but a little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that it was way too late. I was leaving for Northwestern in a month for Early Admission, and Guy was going to New York to study music. Our paths just weren't.....meshing. And, for once in my life, I wasn't looking forward to college. 


	9. Ripping off the Masks

There was just something about her. She wasn't like all the other girls. She was....different, but in a way that made her all that more interesting. I had never stopped liking her; I just lied to myself, molding myself to fit in to what everyone else wanted. But I was done with that. High school was over and it was time fore a whole new me. I was done being shallow, lying to myself and to everyone else, and I was going to date Aldys.  
  
She was wary at first, and I can't say I blame her. She had suffered my wrath since we were in Junior High, and it seemed weird even to me that I was suddenly showing her this much affection. But I just wanted to let her know how I felt, and how I know she felt. I had regretted the prom prank I had been apart of so much that, as much as it didn't seem, I was so glad when Josie had stepped up and stop it.  
  
Josie.......she was gone. I missed her. She was so cool, even if she was, like, ancient. She was smart and cool and funny and nice, and totally undeserving of what she had to go through. That's why I had to call Sam. I mean, Mr. Coulson. He couldn't just leave and not expect to hear from anybody about it. You could tell when he gave the class his new number that he didn't expect anybody to call it, but I had. I just couldn't let Josie go and suffer all that humiliation. I had begged her to stay in South Glen, be a journalism teacher after the job position was offered, but she insisted that if she didn't report she would shrivel up and die. And when she went to Paris, Aldys and I went to see her off. It was kind of our unofficial first date, seeing off this girl who we both loved. And we were finally ripping off all the masks. 


	10. Crossing Fate

Paris was a culture shock. I wasn't used to it- any of it. The language, the people, the food- especially the living on my own. Sure, I had been living in my own house since I was 21, but I always had Robb and mom and dad and Nina and Gus. Now I had me and that was it. Me and the ghostly image of someone I had lost- who had lost me.  
  
Since I was little I always wanted to be like Jo in Little woman by Louisa May Alcott. I always wanted to be one of the guys and write fabulous plays and then move to New York and fall in love with a gorgeous teacher who was everyth9ing I had needed. Well, I had done some of that- I was a writer and I had fallen in love with MY professor. But it just wasn't like the book. It never was.  
  
"Hi. My name is Josie Gellar and I'm from Chicago. That's all the way back in America. I'm 17, and I'm here because my dad sent me to live with my aunt for a year. Only now my aunt is dead, and I'm stuck here until I have enough money to get back home." Even to me it sounded like a lame lie- but that's what Gus had wanted me to tell everybody. I stood there at the podium, looking at a sea of teenage faces, some with the glazed, stoned look in their eyes, others paying so close attention it was laughable. It was my first day at this new private school. I couldn't even pronounce the name, since I spoke no French. I didn't know what to do. Luckily I was able to get the American translation of all my textbooks, and I had a host that spoke well enough English, but I still was back to feeling like an outsider. The lonely feeling in the pit of my stomach reminded me of high school. I did what I always did when I got that lonely feeling- I started to do crafts. So right after school that day I headed to the nearest craft store and bought myself a brand new scrapbook. I picked up my mail and headed home, where I was praying a call from Aldys would be waiting. I was so happy for her now- she and Guy were finally going out and I knew that's what she wanted, as much as she had always tried to tell me differently. I was hoping she would call and let me know how everything was back in South Glen. But it wasn't Aldys's voice on my machine when I got home.  
  
That voice. The deep voice that wound his words like only an English teacher could. I hadn't heard that voice in at least. a month. I hadn't been expecting him to call- ever. And now here that voice was, telling me how sorry he was and how much he wanted to see me. And I wanted to see him. More than anything I wanted to see him. But he didn't leave a number and I had no idea how to reach him. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Fate was pulling us in two different directions, and as much as we wanted to double cross fate and go back the way we came, it's just wasn't possible. There is nothing harder to do than cross fate. And so I picked up my mail and my bag of crafts, but for once the cutting of backboard didn't soothe me. 


	11. Broken Promises

My fingers shook as I picked up the phone to dial Josie's number. I had to breathe deeply a million times, telling myself that the risk was worth it. And so, I did what Guy told me to do...I called Josie. I went crashing back in to her life, something I promised myself and promised Laura I would never do. But, sometimes, promises had to be broken.  
  
"Hey Josie. I, uh...I know you probably didn't really expect to, like, uh...hear from me ever again. But I had to call you. Look, what I did to you was awful. It was, worse than awful. And I know you probably never want to speak to me again, but I had to let you know how I feel. The thing is, your machine's probably gonna cut me off here in a few minutes, so if you wanna talk, I'm gonna take a flight in to Paris and I'll be in front of the Eiffel Tower tonight at eight. I, uh, I don't expect you to come but-"  
  
The machine cut off his voice, and the resound click sent chills down his spine, He could only hope that the end of that message wasn't the end of him and Josie. And so, doing the same thing to Josie that she did to him- giving her an ultimatum- he picked up his still unpacked bag and went to the airport, grabbing the first express flight to Paris and saying his own silent prayers that his message had hit her in the small part of her heart that might still love him. 


	12. Heading Out

I rewound her machine desperately, trying my hardest to pick up a hint as to what Sam was going to say when my machine had cut him off. Realizing it was useless, I sat down and picked up the phone, trying to decide if I should call Nina and asking her advice. Finally I decided to call Nina. The phone rang at least five times before Nina picked it up. Before even saying hello, I had to burst out with all the gory details.  
  
"Nina, thank God I got a hold of you! I don't know what to do! Sam called and he's coming to Paris and he wants to meet tonight to talk but the thing is- do I go? I mean, I was so prepared to just get on with things and I don't know what to do! Nina...help."  
  
"Josie? Is that you?"  
"Yes! Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"  
"So hold on- Sam is coming to Paris? To talk to you?"  
"Yeah. He wants to meet me in front of the Eiffel Tower tonight. He said that he wants to tell me something, wants to talk."  
"So let me get this straight. The man you love is coming to Paris, the most romantic place in the world, to talk to you about something important, and wants to meet you in front of the most romantic place in the world and you're actually wondering if you should go? Do you really need me to answer that question for you?"  
"Well...no. Thanks Nina. Hey, I gotta go. Its almost 7 here and I have to get ready if I'm really gonna do this."  
"No problem Jose. I really hope it works out for you."  
"So do I. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how it all works out."  
  
I hung up the phone and listened to Sam's message one more time, trying to figure out if what he wanted to say was what I hoped wanted to hear him say since I had met him. Deciding that there was nothing to loose, I picked up my purse, grabbed my keys, and headed out for the Eiffel Tower. 


	13. A Second Chance

I looked around nervously before glancing at my watch for the hundredth time. It looked the same as before, except that this time it read 9:05 instead of 9:04. I stared eagerly at each of the faces around me, hoping that I had missed him or overlooked him. But eventually I knew that I had to stop. That, yet again, Sam had stood me up and, like the sad person I was, I had come running, putting my heart on the line yet again. And so, standing up and next to tears, I grabbed my bag off of the bench I was sitting on, and walked off in a huff to the nearest café to drown my tears in a big coffee and biscotti.  
  
Walking into the Café Americana I was hit with warm air that felt good after being in the chilly night air. The bell overhead tinkled softly, and I made my way through the sparsely filled café to a small single table by the window. I took off my jacket and draped it carefully across the back of the chair to avoid wrinkling it. Even in the saddest time I was a complete neat freak. I sat down and looked over a menu, trying desperately to decide what I wanted. When I looked up my eyes met with two of the sweetest brown eyes I had ever seen. I quickly diverted my eyes and glanced at my waiter's nametag. There, in big black letters, was the name Philippe. I realized that I had been staring too long when Philippe coughed a little and shifted his weight, waiting for me to say something. Like a nervous teenager, I felt myself getting chocked up at the thought of Josie Grosie talking to this cute, cute guy. But, I wasn't a teenager anymore and somehow I found the words.  
  
"B-Bonjour."  
"Bonjour Madame."  
"I don't...I don't speak French."  
"No French? I see. I speak, uh, I speak ok English. My name is Philippe. I am here to- to serve you, yes?"  
"Yes. I'll take the Mocha and large biscotti."  
"Ok. I- I get for you quickly. You'll not move, ok?"  
"Ok. I promise."  
  
I laughed to myself as this adorable, seemingly sweet French guy walked away, looking back over his shoulder to smile and wave at me. It was true, his English was truly horrible, but of course he was French. And as he brought back my coffee and biscotti, I noticed that he seemed to be ignoring all of his other customers, not that there were very many of them. I thought that I noticed a funny gleam in his eye, and my feeling grew just a little stronger when, after setting down my coffee, he pulled up a chair next to me and looked me in the eye, smiling.  
  
"You are very beautiful."  
"Thank you, Philippe."  
"May I ask of you what you are called?"  
"You mean my name?"  
"Wee."  
"My name is Josie."  
"Ah, Josie. You are from America, wee?"  
"Yes. I am from Chicago. I write for a newspaper there."  
"May I ask of you a-a small question?"  
"Of course."  
"If it is my business, what has brought you to Paris?"  
"I'm here to write a story for my paper back home. It's a story on teens overseas in Paris, as well as how they compare to teens in America."  
"This is quite interesting. Mademoiselle Josie, if it is in my place, may I ask you one more question?"  
"Of course, Philippe."  
"If I am not wrong, I am sensing a little bit of heartbreak in mademoiselle's voice, no?"  
"No. I mean, wee. I was supposed to meet someone here tonight in front of the Eiffel Tower, but he didn't show up. I am afraid I'm not surprised."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I'm afraid that, unfortunately, I am usually the one that ends up hurt in a relationship and this time is no different."  
"Well, if it means anything to you, I find you, how do I say....silly."  
"Silly?!"  
"Perhaps this is not the right word. What I mean to say is that I find you to be kind and nice, and funny."  
"Oh I think you're looking for sweet."  
"Sweet! Yes, this is the word! Like the cookie!"  
And with that, I had to giggle.  
  
"If it does not offend you, Madame, I would wish to give you my telephone number. If that is alright with you, of course."  
"Alright Philippe."  
  
So Philippe got up and rushed off, returning with a number on a napkin and a small flower, one he obviously picked up from the flower vendor next door. He handed me the rose and the number, smiling.  
  
"My telephone number and a rose for the lovely American mademoiselle. I will hope that you will call me and that perhaps we could, how do you say, get to know each other?"  
"I would like that very much Philippe."  
"So would I, Madmoiselle Josie. Now, as much as I don not wish to, I must return to work for my boss is, as they say where you are from, breathing down my back."  
"Its neck. Breathing down your NECK, Derek."  
"Ah yes, of course. Well, I look forward to seeing you very soon, Madame. And until time has brought us to that point, Adieu."  
  
And with that he kissed my hand and walked off in to the growing café crowd. I smiled and looked around. By that time both my coffee and biscotti were cold, and so throwing them both away I stood up and gathered my things, walking out in to the cold night air, clutching both the napkin and rose in my hand. When I got to my apartment, I set down my things and tried to think. It was hard to believe that I, Josie Gellar from Chicago had, in a matter of hours, gotten her heart broken yet again and still managed to walk away from the situation with the number of a very sweet, very smart, VERY cute Frenchman. It was hard to believe that, not for the first time, I had been given a second chance at something that I had completely botched. 


	14. Irreconsilable Differences

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. Me- Sam Coulson- Mr. Organized, Mr. Cool. Mr. Suave had actually gotten lost. Actually, lost isn't really the right word. I got mis-placed. You would think that after all my reading I would actually be able to find my way around a place like Paris. But no. It took me almost three hours to get to the Eiffel Tower, and even then it took me almost another 20 minutes to find my way to the front of the building, where I had told Josie I had missed her. By that time it was already almost 9:30 and I didn't blame Josie for not being there. If she had come at all- and I didn't blame her if she didn't come- than she had probably left hours ago. But I had to try. I mean, I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to talk to her.  
  
So, me being Mr. Resourceful, I called up information and got the address for Ms. Josie Gellar, living at 1143 Rou de Paris. I knew that it wasn't the best plan to surprise her at home, especially at almost ten o'clock at night, so I decided to check in to a hotel and stay the night. I didn't take long for me to find a place near to Josie's house, and checking in, I went straight to sleep. A 16 hour flight can really do a number on someone.  
  
The next day, after enjoying my free continental breakfast and a coffee from the bakery on the corner, I walked slowly down Josie's lane, counting apartments so that I wouldn't miss it. When I found it, I wasn't surprise. The apartment looked small but quaint- the outside had only tow windows and no balcony and the walls were covered with ivy and some kind of purple flowers. Having reassured myself and taken as many deep breaths as the body can handle, I began to climb the outside stairs slowly, and when I got to the door I knocked lightly. I didn't expect anyone to answer, considering that it was still only 9:00, but when the door swung open, my breath caught for more than one reason.  
  
Josie was looking more beautiful than I had ever seen anyone look. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was a complete mess, but she had such a great glow, such a twinkle in her eyes that I instantly began to regret anything and everything that I had ever done to her. She opened the door with a smile, and it almost broke my heart to see that smile begin to fall slowly as she woke up and realized who it was she was looking at.  
  
"S-Sam?"  
"Yeah. Surprise!"  
"W-What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to explain about last night."  
"Look, Sam, about that...don't worry about it. It all turned out ok."  
"What do you mean 'It all turned out ok'?"  
"I just mean that...nothing. Look Sam, it's really early, I'm on assignment, and I'm, still not sure why you're here or what you want, so I'm gonna have to get back to bed."  
"Fine, fine. But Josie, make me a promise."  
"What Sam?"  
"Promise me you'll meet me at Le Café Americana tonight at 7. We really do need to talk."  
"Fine Sam. Whatever you want. Now goodnight and goodbye."  
"Goodbye until 7, right?"  
"Right. Until 7."  
  
With that Josie closed the door and I had no choice but to get back in my rent-a-car and rive aimlessly around Paris. Sam felt that, even if he and Josie weren't totally over, there were some things that they both needed to talk about- a few irreconcilable differences. 


	15. That Much

WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?!!?!  
  
I told Sam Coulson, the man who had broken my heart that I would meet him for dinner- and not only that- that I would meet him at the same café that Philippe worked at. I, Josie Gellar, had gone completely insane.  
  
When I got home from the café I couldn't sleep so I decided to write- something that I really hadn't done in a while. So, putting on my Norah Jones CD, I sat down with my journal.  
  
Why did I do it? Why? Why, why, why??? Why did I go? Why didn't he come? Why did I take Philippe's number? Sometimes I really just don't know what I'm thinking. Sure, Philippe's REALLY cute and really sweet, but he's only 18. The last thing I need right now is to break another man's heart. Or put myself out there again. The last thing I need is another's pitcher's mound incident. But I took the number. Stupid, silly me took the number and actually made him think that I would call him. Then again, who knows? Maybe I will call him. Just to let him know that I can't see him. Ever. After all....he deserves that much, right? 


End file.
